


离开林冲的日子

by PenMound



Series: 水浒 [13]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 拿什么去给他呢。心肝早已被刀子钉在那个风雪夜，带着狰狞的血，化为一颗颗琥珀。人头，人头成了山神的供品。草料场漫天夺命火，是为他焚烧的纸钱。
Series: 水浒 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911
Kudos: 1





	离开林冲的日子

**Author's Note:**

> 水浒背景

一、

陆谦下到冥界后，以为林冲很快就会跟着下来的，于是拒绝了富安、差拨一起投胎的邀请，孤身在忘川渡口徘徊。可是一直等到王伦下来了，还是没有看见林冲。

王伦穿着他引以为傲的白衣——如今冷冰冰湿漉漉的，头上的纶巾歪了，努力扶正，胸前绽放了一大片血渍，像渡口夭夭的红莲。

“怎么是你？”王伦皱着眉头，仰头望向坐在危崖上的陆谦。

陆谦脚一点，飘然而下。自从离开人世后，武功大有长进。

“王先生，既然来了，就不要走了。”陆谦掠上前去，听见王伦胸腔内活泼的心跳。他自嘲地一笑，抬起袖子，掩盖住空荡荡的心口。

“你找我有事？”王伦倨傲地扬眉。

陆谦笑意不减：“我想和你谈谈。”

王伦掉转头，看着忘川从脚下迅速地流过，“没兴致。”

陆谦不以为忤地蹲下身，信手撩起玄色的水流。几只渡鸦哇哇叫着，从两人头顶掠过。王伦视野一暗，已听到陆谦说：“你真的不想知道那人的旧事？”

“……”

“你真的不想知道，自己为什么死？”陆谦立起来，水滴在指尖霎时凝结成冰。

王伦失笑，“陆虞候，如果你只是想找个人说话，我陪你。”

二、

“我和林冲啊……我们是三十年的好朋友。”

所有的悲剧都有一个花团锦簇的开头。宛然是东京，凤阁龙楼，六街三市，玉碗盛来琥珀光，紫艳红香藉好音。小巷深处嬉戏的竹马换成了五陵年少的裘马清欢，青葱岁月就这么过去了。

“他比我大几岁，我一直喊他大哥。小时候我们常在一起，他总带着我。后来他去习武，我身子弱，就没跟着学。”

“哦，他很能打吧。”王伦漫不经心地应道。

“其实用到的时候不多。”陆谦眉目间一片悠远。那粲然的容光令王伦微怔：怎么，陆谦很为他林大哥骄傲么？

陆谦当然不会说：林冲幼时曾因自己受欺负，打抱不平，出手教训了几个仗势欺人的少年，被林提辖知道了，动了家法。

“林家家教严，而我……很早就没了父亲。”最后一句如山风过岭，扑到王伦背上，拔凉拔凉的。他忍不住裹紧了衣服。

陆谦不屑地挑起唇角，脱下羊裘丢过去。

“不用！”王伦恼怒于他的轻蔑，让开一步。湍急的水流声更响了。

“原来王先生也知嗟来之食。”陆谦一身单衣站在风口，话说出来似锯齿在骨头上拉。

“是又怎样？”王伦的声音陡然提高，“好歹我收留了他，而你——”说到这里咬牙切齿。他怎么也想不通，平时隐忍不发的林冲竟然反噬。

“……结果我居然和你一个下场！”

“你以为他是怕你吗？”陆谦的神色是居高临下的悲悯：“他是怕死。” 

三、 

惟有陆谦会这样描述林冲。其他人或是不了解他，或是了解了却不忍这么说。林冲想的是活下去，从白虎堂到聚义厅，荆棘遍地鲜血淋漓，这是多么朴素而卑微的愿望。

“董超薛霸回来退钱时，说林冲在野猪林泪如雨下地哀求。总角之后我就没见他哭过。”

王伦哼了一声。“你真是蠢哪。若你不那么急着买凶，他也不见得知道先前的圈套是你设的。你是故意么？踩人肩膀上位连掩饰都不作了？”

“没有必要了。”陆谦摇摇头，黯然神伤，“你没被他攥着刀子满大街追杀过。那种感觉，上天无路下地无门，我永远都忘不了。”

现在轮到王伦耻笑了，“我杀过的人比你见过的死人都多。”

“这个自然。”陆谦飞快地敛去了神色，“可是王先生，你说我是为了上位，你已经是老大了，又何苦成天给他气受？”

——黄巾榜上偶失龙头望。

——忍把浮名，换了刀枪棍棒。

“你不用和我说这些。”王伦冷冷道，“我只想知道，他原本就是那种人么？还是，被你逼出来的？”

陆谦想了想，“林冲算不得好性子的人。礼貌之于他是一种自觉，可那要看对谁了。”他光着眼，直看到王伦脸上去，“话说他在你手下忍那么久，还真是奇迹。”

王伦沉默着。都说他嫉贤妒能，至今他也不承认，对林冲有什么可嫉妒的。他是——恐慌。林冲能忍，却不懂得收敛锋芒。自从他上山后，带起小喽啰来像练兵一样。山寨的收益与日俱增。每当林冲在聚义厅前恭听指示时，王伦就觉得芒刺在背，这位子总坐着不稳。

若被他看透虚实，要夺此位，又当如何？

却不知，猫头鹰稀罕死老鼠，而凤凰根本不屑一顾。

四、

“说点儿你未必知道的。”王伦负手远目：

“我也去过东京。”

不是每个读书人都能成为天子门生。十年寒窗的萤火在发榜时如流星四坠。在这个文治天下的年代，昔日学友已判若云泥。盘缠罄尽时，汴河杨柳也留不住王伦的素衣了。邑人杜迁相帮他，投奔沧州横海郡柴进庄。

柴大官人好畋猎枪棒，往来江湖人皆倚草附木。王伦一个落第书生在庄上，失志自惭，只躲在一隅读书，不觉柴进已走到跟前了。

“大官人问我在看什么，我说，是李涉的诗。大官人饶有兴趣地问，你看哪一首最好？我说《再宿武关》。我又问，大官人以为呢？”

王伦至今记得那个轩昂人物的朗朗有声：

“暮雨潇潇江上村，绿林豪客夜知闻。他时不用逃名姓，世上如今半是君。”

这……算是诲盗么？陆谦想笑，笑不出。

“就这样去了梁山。”王伦结束了叙述。这梁山泊是我的……他想。胼手胝足建设起来的地盘，容不得他人染指。

秀才造反，三年不成。他留下林冲的唯一理由是，那个人是柴大官人引荐来的。不管有多么不情愿。大官人为他在黑暗中点了一盏明灯，他欠他一个人情。而七个做下泼天大案的魔头，与横海郡的恩德已经无关。

如果他足够狠，或是足够善，他都不会死。王伦又想，死就死了吧。至少，他再也不会离开梁山了。

五、

渡口的风越发急了。

陆谦轻轻一叹，“王先生，你往那边看一看。”

王伦蓦地回神，寒鸦飞尽的彼岸，隔着一朵又一朵的荼靡花，他望见一个女子茕茕孑立，姣好的面容上，流露出难以形状的哀伤。

“你不认得她？那是林冲的妻子。”

是吗……王伦隐隐约约觉得哪里不对，可又说不上来。陆谦只好再提醒道：“林娘子死时，林冲已落草三个月了。”

王伦心头一撞。他意识到自己犯了一个无可挽回的错误。林冲上山多时，从未提起家眷在京之事。而他王伦，没有过问。

如果他多关心一下，惨剧是否就不会发生？

“可惜，你只爱自己。”

王伦终于发作，“冤有头债有主，你们造的孽还赖不到我！”

“我不是说你要为她的死负责。”陆谦反应还算平静，“我是说，你原有机会做林冲的恩人，却做了他的死敌。”

“……”

“他现在还不知道。”陆谦自言自语，“若他知道，只怕我又要再死一回了。”

拿什么去给他呢。心肝早已被刀子钉在那个风雪夜，带着狰狞的血，化为一颗颗琥珀。人头，人头成了山神的供品。草料场漫天夺命火，是为他焚烧的纸钱。

六、

“自作多情。”白衣秀士毫不犹豫地说。

陆谦眼睫一颤，嘴角扯出一个掩饰的弧度，“王先生，犀利起来了啊。”

王伦已经适应了冥界的温度，言辞如流水，在风中被寒冷截断，冰凌一般：

“林冲从来就没有提过你。甚至连你家主子，我们不问他都不说。我一眼认出你不为别的，因为，”他顿了顿，“我们见过。”

那时高俅刚当上殿帅府太尉。林冲做着禁军教头，燕尔新婚，岁月静好。儒生王伦从家乡来到京城应举，某个清晨离开馆驿，看见一个小虞候从府中出来，在市井间匆匆奔走。

乍可狂歌草泽中，那堪作吏风尘下。

王伦是想要跃龙门的。当时他又怎么能想到，文籍虽满腹，不如一囊钱。就如他亦想不到，仰望多次而不得上的樊楼，见证了一对两小无猜的翻脸成仇。

错了就是错了。无论他们再怎么捶胸顿足，那白骨森然的记忆都已深深烙进了他们的血肉，上穷碧落下黄泉。

人间已是七月半。明月从阴山背后升起来，照得昏天黑地如白昼一般。孟婆在奈何桥畔频频催促，目送新鬼旧鬼涌向转轮门。

“你走不走？”陆谦开口。

“好。”王伦衣袂轻扬。没入门中的那一瞬，听见陆谦在后头呼唤：“到了那边，替我对他说……”

王伦没有听清，亦没有追问。他想：你还要在这里等多久呢？

2011年8月


End file.
